Kain Valentine
:"The silent echo within one's own heart whispers the most profound of wisdom." - Godslayer Kain Valentine (ケインバレンタイン, Kein Barentain) also better known as Siegfried (ジークフリート, Jīkufurīto) is a Dragon Slayer Mage and a member of the Independent Guild of Crimson Thorn. He is the foster son of Night Dragon Sirius, having inherited the powers and skills of a Night Dragon Slayer. On July 7, X777, Sirius like all other dragons mysteriously disappeared, leading Kain to set out in search of him. He was eventually found by Samuel Winchester, the master of the Crimson Thorn guild, and would go on to become one of its most prominent members. He is a rather famous independent mage known throughout the Kingdom of Fiore as the Dragon-Blooded Knight (竜血の騎士, Ryūketsu no Kishi), only being rivalled in infamy by fellow Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail Guild member Salamander Natsu Dragneel. Throughout the years, Kain and his fellow independent mages from Crimson Thorn have been responsible for the destruction and disbandment of various Dark Guild organizations within Fiore and throughout the western continent. Due to his reckless actions, total disregard for the law, disrupting official investigations, and affiliation with a non-registered guild, he has been pursued by the Magic Council for a number of years for questioning in regards to the cases in which he and his guild mates have interfered in. Appearance Kain’s personality is further emphasized by his generally cold expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and un-caring attitude. Whenever faced with a serious situation, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Kain is a fairy tall, lean built young man, with light skin, and characterized by his silver white hair. He has an eye condition which is referred to as heterochromia, with his left eye being green and his right eye being red. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and olden elements, giving him a very distinct look when compared to those around him. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long tails hanging from the back, and underneath it is a black shirt with three red belts adjacent to one another. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Even after the seven years timeskip, Kain retains the same set of clothing’s, though with altered colours. He now sports a dull black sleeved jacket with the same two long tails hanging from the back and underneath it a buttoned up white shirt with black belts. While the colours of the gloves have remained the same, however, they have a silver shell on the back of the hands instead of the former red. He still wears a black hakama but with steel-toed black boots. Personality History Synopsis Relationships Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having very little formal training in swordsmanship, Kain has managed to become an extremely skilled fighter, through battle experience and his own personal "learn as you go" training regimen. As a result his skills develop through fighting rather than s specific sword style, becoming even more capable with every fight. In terms of fighting style, Kain relies mainly on the use of swordplay and thus can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His abilities have been labelled as highly dangerous, by an S-Class mage such as Erik Magnus. When fighting, he utilizes the large size and broad blade of his sword, as a means of both attacking and defending from direct attacks. With his trademark sword, Requiem, in hand, he becomes a highly unpredictable fighter, utilizing a variety of unusual attack patterns to confuse an opponent, and use the surrounding area to his advantage, leaving no room for wasted movements. He is also shown to be reckless at times, preferring to attack head on, with little to no regard towards his own well-being. He also appears to be ambidextrous, being able to wield his sword with both his left and right hand. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While not being his preferred style of combat, Kain has nonetheless shown considerable skill in unarmed hand to hand combat. When resorting to hand to hand combat, he often relies on his Dragon Slayer Magic to enhance the strength of his punches and kicks, thus endowing him with incredible destructive ability, and as a result utilizes a combination of unarmed combat and magical ability to combat his opponents to great effect. He has demonstrated the ability to fight against melee-specialists, such as Erik Magnus, though only for a short period of time. Enhanced Smell: Kain has a very keen sense of smell that is comparable to those of certain animals, a trait which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Dragon Slayer abilities, Kain has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, being able to directly take on attacks which would otherwise kill a normal human being from powerful enemies in most of his battles, and still have enough will power to stand up and continue fighting, He was also able to break free from a chain magic spell (albeit a low-level one) without much difficulty and even survived a lightning attack from the likes of Erik Magnus, further demonstrating his incredible durability. Enhanced Speed: Kain has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle, being able to dodge multiple magic bullets and a fire magic spell at near point blank range. He is not only able to dodge but also strike quickly enough without warning and in rapid succession. He is also able to follow the movements of faster opponents in order to better analyse their attack patterns and even manage to block difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and training, Kain possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with his bare hands. He is at peak physical condition and his strength is further enhanced by his Dragon Slayer powers. During his battle with Erik, his sword strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and even managed to hurl the S-Class mage several yards away. Magic Skills & Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Coming Soon.... Dragon Slayer Magic 滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō): Coming Soon... Sword Magic 剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Coming Soon..... Quotes Trivia Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Lost Magic User